


Goodbye Kisses

by oneshotshield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, stalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotshield/pseuds/oneshotshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't want Sam to leave on a hunt, so he does something to help hold you over while he's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Kisses

“Sam, do you have to go?” You whined. You stood on your toes and wrapped your hands around his neck. You knew that he went week at the knees at neck kisses, so that’s exactly what you did. You leaned forward and placed open mouthed kisses from his jawline to his collarbone, causing a needy groan to escape his lips.

"Baby, you know that I have to. If I could I would stay here with you all day.” He managed. He placed two fingers underneath your chin, tilting your head up to meet his lips. 

His glorious lips. His lips that were all yours. His soft lips that you loved to see swollen after kissing you, the lips that always found yours when you were upset or angry or happy to see him. The lips that has spurred many magnificent nights of sex. The lips that were pressed to yours right now, making you feel heat pool deep in your stomach. 

Sam’s hands traveled up your body from where they had been at your hips to where you loved them, tangled in your hair. Sam broke away from the kiss just as you became needier, and he took a step back.

“Y/N… I have to—” You didn’t let him finish; you just stepped forward, backing him into the wall, and kissed him again. This time you took control, running your hands underneath his flannel shirt and tracing his abs with your fingertips. It didn’t take long for you to peel it off of his muscular form and toss it away. 

You pulled your shirt away as well, jumping up onto Sam and wrapping your legs around his body. He placed his hands on your ass to support your weight, gripping tight and sure to leave marks. 

“God, Y/N.” Sam growled as you grinded your hips into his, feeling his hardening cock pressing into your pelvis.

Sam turned you on so much that you felt a warm shiver in your whole body, which Sam saw and smirked at. Sam smirked with his whole face, lustful and shameless.

“Someone’s eager.” He whispered in your ear before he threw you down onto the bed. Sam pulled off his jeans and boxers, leaving him naked. He then crawled on top of you and kissed you again. This was his time to dominate you; his tongue slipped past your lips and into your mouth, wrestling with yours.

He slipped his hand under the waistband of your sweatpants, running his fingers back and forth along the band but not moving downwards, making you whimper and wither at his touch.

“Sam,” You moaned. He always seemed to enjoy the noises that escaped your lips.

Sam leaned down so his lips were on your ear and you could feel his hot breath. “Beg me, babe.” Now, you were never one to result to begging. No matter how much you wanted Sam, you had never begged him before.   
It was your turn to tease Sam. You looked him dead in the eyes and snaked your hand down to your panties. You occupied your other hand by rolling one of your nipples between your fingers as you drew heavy handed circles on your covered clit. Sam looked at you hungrily, maybe with a bit of anger at your defiance. But definitely with desire. 

You moved your panties to the side and slipped one finger past your folds, letting out a moan. Sam’s breath hitched as you pumped in and out, looking straight into his lust blown eyes. You threw your head back with a moan and started to move your fingers faster, but almost right away Sam grabbed you by the wrists and pinned them above your head, leaving you gaping and in desperate need of friction.

You moaned out, struggling underneath him. “Sam… Please.” You pleaded.   
Sam dropped down so his lips were next to your ear. “Are you… Begging, Y/N? Are you begging for my cock?” He drawled roughly.

You looked up at his nasty smirk and surrendered. You nodded your head with wide eyes.

“I wanna hear you say it, slut.” He growled

“Sam,” you panted. “Fuck me… God, babe, I need you so bad.” 

Sam literally ripped your panties off, tossing them away. He held you by your wrists still, and wasted no time barreling into you. You cried out, screaming Sam’s name along with some extremely inappropriate sequences of curses. Sam’s thrusts filled you to the brim every time, hitting the spot you needed to push you over the edge. 

“Sam, fuck… I’m about to…” You could barely find the words you needed but luckily Sam picked up the hint. His large fingers found their way to your clit and began rubbing heavy circles.

“Me too baby. Cum for me.” He leaned down and met your lips brusquely once more.

You let go; Sam’s thrusts becoming more and more irregular and greedy as you clenched around his large cock. Sam came just seconds after you did and you felt his hot seed spilling into you. Screams and moans and groans came from both of your mouths, conveying each of your pleasure. When Sam finally stopped thrusting, he relaxed on top of you, resting his forehead on yours and pressing a gentle kiss to your lips.

“Y/N, babe, I was supposed to leave a half hour ago.” He all but whined into your lips.

“Oh, so you didn’t enjoy that? I thought it was a helluva good time.” You smirked in response. 

“You know what I mean, Y/N.” He leaned down once again. “I—have—to—go.” Sam punctuated each word with a long kiss. 

You reciprocated each kiss, making an attempt each time to make him linger or show weakness. You even tried using his main flaw, sucking and biting on his jawline and the sensitive skin of his neck. But Sam wouldn’t give in to the desire. He stood up and began to pull on his boxers and jeans, following up with his undershirt and flannel. You stood up as well, completely nude, to give him one more goodbye hug and kiss. 

“Goodbye, Sammy.” You pouted, standing on your toes and pressing your body completely into his. He hugged you back although he seemed slightly uncomfortable which you chocked up to his growing erection that was pressing against your thigh even through his jeans. But he returned the hug, and when he pulled away he ran his fingers from your shoulders to your hips. 

“Goodbye, beautiful.” He whispered to you, which made you blush and grin to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at oneshotwinchester!


End file.
